Christmas Baby
by M. Louise E
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station 51. What do Matt and Kelly do? What does everyone else do? Who falls in love with the baby? Does the baby find a home? What happens when a baby is in the station house? How does Pouch like it? Christmas Eve, Firefighters, and a little baby. Has everyone. This is AU. Friendships only. No relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter one**

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: I got this idea and I thought I'd go with it. It would be AU since this isn't in the show. I just wanted to do a Christmas story and see how everyone would handle a baby at the firehouse. All mistakes are mine. Please do forgive. Everyone here are just friends. I'm not doing any relationships except friendship. **

A cold snap has Chicago in it's icy grip. It is going to be a frigid Christmas in the city and surrounding towns. It is evening of Christmas Eve. Station fifty-one is quiet until shift change in a few minutes. A young woman places a big basket at the door of the station. She stands in the shadows dressed warmly in a hooded coat. Making sure no one sees her. She feels in her heart that she is doing the right thing but it still isn't and easy thing to do. Tears run down her cheeks as she slips away into the dark of night.

Matt Casey, one of the lieutenants of station fifty-one pulls up to the curb for his Christmas shift. He steps out of his truck and grabs his bag. His breath puffs out as he breathes. It is cold. He pulls his coat tighter around himself. He has a cap on his head to keep what warmth he does have. He starts to walk toward the station and someone walks into him.

He grabs the person before she falls. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Matt asks, the young woman. Her hood fells back and he gets a good look at her. She is of average height and has very curly hair down around her shoulders that shines a ruby color in the street lights. She looks up at him. He notices the tears in her emerald green eyes. "I'm okay. Thank you." The young woman says, taking a step away from Matt.

"Are you sure? I can get help for you." Matt says, looking at the young woman. "I'm fine. Merry Christmas." the young woman says stepping away from him and walking away into the cold lonely night. Matt watches until he can't see her anymore.

He hoists his bag strap up onto his shoulder again and heads toward Station fifty-one. He stops at the door as he sees the basket that the young woman left behind. He looks over his shoulder toward the direction the young woman took. He sees Kelly Severide get out of his car for shift.

He picks the basket up carefully. He heads inside toward his office to drop the basket off onto his bed. He turns to head toward the locker room but stops as the bundle of blankets in the basket start to move. He sets his bag onto the floor by his desk as he checks the basket further. Kelly Severide steps up behind him as he pulls the blankets back to reveal a tiny little baby only days old. Shocked surprise comes onto Matt's face as it does Kelly also.

"Where did you find that baby basket?" Kelly asks. Matt looks toward Kelly as he lifts the baby into his arms making sure to keep the blanket around the baby so the baby keeps warm. "Outside at the door coming in." Matt says heading for the ambulance so Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay could check the little baby who for the moment is fast asleep.

Kelly goes to the basket to check for anything else. He finds a letter and some baby care items. He keeps the stuff where it is as he goes to follow Matt to the ambulance. "Hey ladies could you check out our little unexpected visitor." Matt says, as Gabby and Leslie turn toward him and see the baby in his arms. "Oh my." both say as they look at the tiny baby.

Leslie Shay takes the baby from Matt very carefully. She steps back into the ambulance. Both paramedics check the little one out. The baby wakes and starts to fuss. "Hey little one it's okay." Leslie says. The baby has the bluest eyes for a days old new born. As the two women check out the baby they find that the baby is a girl. "It's Christmas Eve so everything is closed until after Christmas." Kelly says as the two paramedics are finished checking the baby out and hand the baby back over to Matt Casey who takes her.

The two lieutenants head to the common room where everyone is gathered. "Hey Casey what do you have there?" Herrmann asks as Matt hands him the little baby. "We have a tiny visitor for shift and we must take care of her. I found her in a basket outside. I still need to change so please watch her Herrmann." Matt says going to his office to get his bag and to the locker room to change and put his things in his locker. Kelly also headed for the locker room to change and put his things away.

Changed and ready Matt heads back to the common room and sees that Jeff Clarke has the little baby. "Hey Clarke. Isn't she a cutie?" Matt asks looking at the squad member. "Yeah. Herrmann went to get Chief Boden so the little angel came to me." Jeff says as the chief makes his appearance into the common room.

"We need someone to watch the baby when calls start to come in." Chief Boden says looking around at the men. "I can call my sister Katie Nolan." Kelly says entering the common room changed and ready for the shift. "Okay you do that Kelly. We need to call child services once they are open after Christmas and Make sure Ms. Gail McLeod does not get wind of the baby. I don't want her darkening this firehouse on Christmas." Chief Boden says, going over and looking at the baby girl in Jeff's arms.

Matt heads to his office to check the basket and sees the letter and the baby care items. He sees some baby formula and some tiny bottles to mix it in. He also sees some diapers in the basket and other stuff. He grabs the letter and heads back out to the common room.

He opens the letter and he reads it aloud:

Dear firehouse fifty-one firefighters,

Please take care of my baby. She needs to find a new home. I can no longer care for her. I tried but this is the best way and I don't know where to take her. Please just love her until she gets a new family. Her name is Mattea Kellie. She was born on December twenty-first. Thank you.

With much love,

Mattea's mother.

"Awe. So sad. Poor baby girl." Leslie says going over to Jeff and taking the baby into her arms. The baby starts to wake. She looks up at Leslie Shay with her eyes open and sucking her fist. She is quiet and content for the moment.

"I called Katie and she is coming in." Kelly says, going over to Leslie. He takes the baby's small hand in his. Just amazed at how tiny she is, "That's good. We don't want Mattea to be all alone." Leslie says rocking the baby in her arms. Matt comes from his office yet again and brings the basket out and sets it beside the couch out of the way of foot traffic. That way if they had to put Mattea down she had the basket.

"Is she getting hungry yet?" Matt asks looking at Leslie. "No she doesn't seem to be yet. She is just checking me out and Kelly here." Leslie says. "When I was coming in I ran into a young woman leaving. She ran into me. She was upset but she kept walking. She could be the one to drop off Mattea." Matt says thinking back.

Fifteen minutes later Katie Nolan walks into the firehouse. She heads to the common room where everyone is gathered for the moment. "Hey Kelly. I'm here for babysitting duty." Katie says going over to her brother who was holding a baby and feeding her. "Hey Katie. This little visitor here is Mattea Kellie." Kelly says seeing his sister come in.

"Awe. She is so sweet." Katie says as the alarm sounds. The overhead paging system goes on. Everyone waits to see what action they take. Ambulance sixty-one, Truck eighty-one, Squad three, engine fifty-one fire at…

"Here you go Katie. I gotta go." Kelly says handing the baby to his sister and making sure she had the bottle. He rushes out toward the squad truck. Katie looks down at little Mattea and sits on the couch as Pouch comes over to her and lays down beside her on the couch.

Katie finishes feeding the baby and burps her. She looks at the baby in her arms. So tiny and sweet and sad to be left on a doorstep even if it is the firehouse of station fifty-one. She places Mattea in the basket as the baby starts to close her eyes. She moves the basket up onto the counter so Pouch would leave the baby alone.

Katie starts warming up milk for hot chocolate for everyone for when they got back from the call. It is quiet at the station. She finds a radio in the laundry room and turns it on low. Christmas music starts to play. She decides to make some cookies as she gets out the ingredients to make them.

Katie looks at the clock as it has been and hour since the call. She turns as she hears them all pull into the hanger. As everyone comes in from clean up and to clean up she pulls the last of the cookies from the oven. She lets the last of them cool. She stirs the hot chocolate as it simmers on the stove.

As everyone settles down, Katie serves the hot chocolate and the cookies to everyone who wanted one. "Thank you so much Katie." Mouch says as he turns on the TV. Matt Casey is the last to enter the common room from cleaning up. Katie sees a sad expression on his face. He goes over to the baby and just looks at her. His troubles melt away for the moment as he looks at the little wee baby. She sets the hot chocolate by Matt and two cookies. He looks at her and smiles. "Thank you." Matt says and nods his head. Katie smiles back as she passes out the rest.

Kelly comes from somewhere and sits at the table and sees his sister handing out cookies and hot chocolate. He gladly takes one when she gets to him. "Thank you, Katie." Kelly says, putting his hands around the warm cup. "You're welcome." Katie says finally sitting down at the table with her brother. All was quiet. Nothing stirring but the baby.


	2. Chapter Two (Protective Love)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Two (Protective Love) **

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Someone gets stabbed. If that bothers you don't read. Just a little warning, or just skip that part. It is part of the first page. I don't go into detail. Please leave a review please. Let me know how I'm doing. Thank you for enjoying this. **

CF~~~~~~CF

Julia Reynolds walks away into the dark of the night. The tears running down her face getting chilled by the winter cold. She had no choice to do what she did. To keep her baby safe she would do anything. The baby's father is very dangerous. She just recently escaped him herself. Right before she had to give birth.

He is a gang leader heavily into dealing drugs. If he found her he would not hesitate to kill her. She prayed her baby would find a good home and be safe. Julia misses her family. Her parents and her sister. She doesn't know if she would be accepted back or not if she showed up on their doorstep. So she stays away. She has nowhere to go. No one seems to care about her in this life.

A sound echoes on the street. Julia turns around to look. She sees nothing. She keeps on walking. Someone grabs her shoulder and she turns and gasps in horror. "Where is my baby?" a voice asks in a harsh whisper. "Safe." Julia answers. "The baby belongs with me. How dare you leave me. I put a roof over your head." Nathan says facing his girlfriend, a knife in his hand. Julia backs away just to keep calm.

"The baby belongs with me. She is mine. Where is she?" Nathan asks taking a step toward Julia. "I'll never tell. Go away. You're not welcome in my life anymore. Leave me alone!" Julia shouts. "WRONG ANSWER!" Nathan yells taking a step toward Julia.

Julia gasps in pain as she feels great pain stab into her. Her knees buckle as she starts to fall to the ground. She feels another stab go into her as she hears someone yell at Nathan. "HEY YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M CALLING NINE ONE ONE!" A man shouts out running toward the two. Nathan whips around and runs away into the shadows of the night.

Julia starts to feel cold. "Come on stay awake miss. I called nine one one. Help is on the way. Stay with me. My name is Steve Collins. What is your name?" Steve asks taking his coat off and covering Julia. "J-Julia Reynolds." Julia whispers. Sirens are heard in the distance.

CF~~~~~~CF

At firehouse fifty-one Matt is walking Mattea in his arms. She is crying. She was fed and has on a fresh diaper. He was patting her back. "Sweetheart what's the matter? Uncle Matt has you. I won't let anything happen to you." Matt says rocking her in his arms also. "Waaa!" Mattea continues to cry.

Matt sits on the couch the baby's feet toward his stomach as he begins to talk to her. Mattea quiets as she listens to Matt talk to her. "Hey sweet girl. Tell me about it. I know you're sad to be left here by your mother but she has her reasons. Things have a away of working out. Especially at Christmas." Matt tells the baby in his lap.

The overhead paging system comes on…Truck 81...Ambulance 61...stabbing at…Matt Casey stands up and sees Jeff Clarke and hands the baby to him and heads out. "Hey angel girl." Jeff says as he cradles the baby in his arms. He begins to sing a lullaby to her and she begins to fall asleep.

CF~~~~~~CF

Truck eighty-one pulls onto the scene as does Ambulance sixty-one. "Over here!" Steve Collins says waving his one hand and returning it to hold the wound. Leslie Shay and Gabby Dawson grab a gurney and a backboard and goes over to the stabbing victim. Matt Casey goes over as well and gets a shock of his life.

"You!" Matt says kneeling down beside the young woman on the ground. The paramedics went to work. Julia looks up at Matt. "Did you drop a baby off at the firehouse?" Matt asks looking at the young woman. "Yes. I had no choice. Please keep her safe." Julia whispers looking up at the firefighter.

Matt nods his head. "Yes we will. What is your name?" Matt asks. "J-Julia Reynolds." Julia whispers as she is picked up and put on the gurney and loaded into the ambulance. The ambulance races away toward the hospital. "What hospital is she going to?" Steve Collins looks to Matt for the answer. "Lakeshore hospital." Matt says as Steve nods his head thanks and heads toward his car to be of help to the young woman. A pair of eyes watching from the shadows, all that is going on. Now having the answers he needs to find what he was looking for.

CF~~~~~~CF

Back at the firehouse, the baby is asleep in Jeff's arms as he is sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie on TV. The rest of squad is out at the table playing poker. Kelly is on the losing end so he leaves before he loses anymore. He heads inside into the common room and sees Jeff Clarke and the baby.

Kelly Severide, sits down beside Jeff Clarke and begins to watch the Christmas movie on TV. "You want to hold her?" Jeff asks looking at Kelly. "Yeah sure." Kelly says as Jeff transfers the sleeping baby into Kelly's arms. Kelly just looks at the little baby amazed that she is so tiny.

Jeff gets up and heads out to the hanger as Truck eighty-one and Ambulance sixty-one, pulls in. Gabriela Dawson and Leslie Shay get out of the ambulance. The Truck crew get out and take off their gear and head inside. Matt Casey takes his gear off and heads toward the common room.

Gabriela calls her brother Antonio Dawson to get him to stop by the firehouse to talk to him. Kelly looks up when Matt walks in. "Hey Casey." Kelly says. "Hey." Matt says taking a seat beside Kelly who still held the baby. "Mattea's mother was stabbed. That's what happened at the last scene we were called to. She may have put the baby here to keep her safe." Matt says looking at Kelly. Kelly raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I was thinking of keeping her when we let child services know about her. Until she is either placed with someone or things work out with her family." Matt says looking at Kelly. "How Matt? You live by yourself." Kelly asks looking at his friend, his brother. "I know people who could help. I took care of Griffen and Ben." Matt says.

"They're older. I was thinking you could move in with Leslie and I since Otis Moved out. Temporarily that is until Mattea's life gets settled." Kelly says. "Yeah. That sounds good." Matt says standing up and heading to his office. Pouch gets up and heads to the couch and settles down beside Kelly who held the baby.

CF~~~~~~CF

Antonio Dawson steps into firehouse fifty-one with a baby seat carrier and to find his sister, Gabriela. "Hey Antonio. In here." Gabby says from the doorway into the firehouse. He heads inside toward the common room. "Why do you need a baby seat carrier?" Antonio asks stepping into the common room.

"We have a little visitor with us this shift." Matt Casey says pointing toward Mattea who is still nestled in Kelly's arms. "Yeah she was dropped off earlier in shift. She needs something better than a basket to sleep in." Kelly says. "Yeah that would be a good reason why you need one." Antonio says setting the carrier on the table. "Also her mother is in the hospital and was stabbed. You might want to talk to her." Gabby tells her brother.

"Yeah okay. I'll head there now. What is the mother's name?" Antonio asks looking at his sister. "Julia Reynolds." Gabby says noticing her brother perk up at the name he heard. "I'll let you know what I find out." Antonio says heading out.

Everyone watches him leave. Katie comes into the common room, as Antonio leaves. She woke up from her nap. Her brother let her use his bed in his office to catch a nap. She saw that her brother held the baby. She goes over to the couch and sits down beside her brother and Pouch.

Katie sees the Christmas movie playing. The one is ending and a new one starting. It happens to be and old one. It is in black and white. _It's A Wonderful Life. _She loves this one.

Peter Mills gets up and heads over to the kitchen area and finds the popcorn and is preparing to make some. Everyone is enjoying the movie as it plays and Peter hands out bowls of popcorn to everyone.

CF~~~~~~CF

Early the next morning which is Christmas Matt Casey is making formula for the baby who is starting to cry. "Hey there, sweetie. I'm getting it ready now." Matt tells the baby. Mattea stops crying as she listens for Matt's voice.

Matt takes her out of her car seat and holds her in his arms as he places the bottle at her mouth. The baby starts to drink greedily. "Are you all better now sweetheart? Getting some good stuff in your little tummy?" Matt says sitting on the couch. Mattea stops drinking just to look at Matt. "Don't you want anymore? Hey sweetheart. Uncle Matt loves you so much." Matt says looking at the sweet little person in his arms.

Kelly Severide comes into the common room. "Hey how's my gorgeous princess doing?" Kelly goes over to the baby looking over Matt's shoulder at her. The baby seems to smile. "Hey was that a smile? You happy to see me?" Kelly says. Matt snickers. "It's just a gas bubble." Matt laughs.

"Very funny wise guy!" Kelly laughs back. The baby starts to drink again. Everyone is starting to awake for the day. Peter Mills comes into the kitchen to start breakfast for everyone. "Hey baby Doll." Peter says stopping over to see Mattea. She stops drinking again just looking at Peter.

Matt grabs a burp cloth and puts it over his shoulder and lifts the baby to burp her. She lets out a big huge burp for one so small. Mouch is walking into the common room as he hears that. "That loud noise come out of her?" Mouch asks sitting by Matt. "Yes." Matt says settling the baby in his arms again so she could finish the bottle.

Peter gets busy making breakfast. He is making pancakes for everybody and sausage. He sets out the orange Juice and milk on the table, Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson come into the room and go over to the baby.

Mattea finishes her bottle. Matt lifts her up again and she burps. "Awe. So cute." Leslie says. "Why is it when a baby burps it is cute but when I do it, it is disgusting?" Mouch asks as Antonio walks into the common room. "Mouch why do you have to ask?" Leslie says shaking her head. Everyone heads over to get breakfast and sit down to eat it. Gabriela sits down beside her brother. She can tell he has some important news to tell.

**A/N Please don't forget to leave a review please. Thank you. Let know how I'm doing. Thanks. Also if you read my other story please leave a review there, so I know thoughts please. Well good day. :D **


	3. Chapter Three (Standing Together)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Three (Standing Together) **

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all have a good day with family and friends. Please do enjoy this third chapter. Please do leave a review. **

Antonio looks around at everyone. "Steve Collins the man on scene helping Julia is a private investigator that her parents hired to find their daughter. She left home awhile ago and was afraid to return not knowing how her parents felt. Her ex-boyfriend is a drug dealer the police department is looking for. In the big times. A gang leader and he makes sure it gets out onto the streets. He abused Julia but she left him. She wanted to leave to keep herself and the baby safe. He is also Mattea's father." Antonio says, looking around at everyone.

Matt Casey didn't have a happy look on his face at hearing the news of the baby's father. The baby is falling asleep in his arms. "What's going to happen?" Kelly Severide spoke up. "I have a police guard on Julia now. I don't really think she wanted to give up Mattea but to keep her safe she will do anything. Her parents and her sister and her sister's husband are coming to Chicago to visit her. For now the baby stays here at the firehouse. I'll handle calling child services for you guys. I'll let them know what is going on. What is the plan for the baby after today?" Antonio replied looking around.

"Until the baby's life gets settled Matt Casey, Leslie Shay and myself were going to help watch the baby. If that is okay." Kelly says looking toward Antonio. "A good idea. Nathan Raines known as Jasper on the streets won't have any idea where to look." Antonio says.

Katie comes into the common room and heads over to Matt and sits down beside him. He hands the baby to her as he gets up to pace. Pouch lays down by Katie's feet near the couch. "Do you have a picture of this Raines guy just in case he comes around here? Just to be ready and on our toes." Herrmann says. Antonio takes something out of his pocket and throws it across the table toward Herrmann to look at.

A mug shot of Nathan Raines. He looks like he could be anybody. Herrmann stands up and walks over to the bulletin board and hangs the picture up. Two women come walking into the common room with a whole lot of food. "Hey Mom. Hey Elise." Peter Mills says jumping and going to help his family with bringing stuff in. The rest of the men get up to help.

Finally all the food is in that needs prepared. "Hey everyone this is my mother, Ingrid and my sister Elise Mills. They are here to help me with my cooking of Christmas dinner." Peter says, introducing his mother and sister. "Hi, I'm Katie Nolan. Nice to meet you. I'm Kelly's sister." Katie says, standing up and shaking their hands. "Hey nice to meet you." Ingrid says smiling at the young woman.

"Let me know if you want any help with the cooking. I'll be glad to help in between taking care of Mattea." Katie says, putting the baby in the car seat that still sat on the table. Katie straps her in the seat and sets the seat by the couch. Pouch seeming to guard the baby.

"We could sure use your help. Now where did the baby come from? I like to hear that story." Ingrid says, washing her hands. "She was dropped off here last night and now she is here until after Christmas. I'm watching her between the calls that come in so she isn't alone. The guys could watch her except when calls come in. Her name is Mattea Kellie." Katie says. "Awe such a sweet name." Elise says going over to the baby and kneeling down to look at her.

"Yeah she is our little visitor this shift." Matt Casey grins down at the baby sleeping peacefully in the carrier next to Pouch who is a good guard dog. Antonio gets up to leave. "Well Gabs I'll talk to you later." Antonio says, bumping fists with his sister and giving her a hug. " Merry Christmas. See you later." Gabby says watching her brother leave.

The alarm sounds. Everyone waits for the action needed. Truck 81.…Squad 3... Ambulance 61... Engine 51...Apartment fire at…Everyone runs to get ready and heads onto the fire trucks with sirens blaring. The firehouse is now quiet except for three pretty ladies, a dog and a sleeping little baby.

CF~~~~~~CF

Ingrid and Elise Mills start to prepare all the food as Katie takes care of Mattea whom needed a diaper change. She got a bottle ready for the baby to have too. Katie picked her up and held her as she fed her the bottle.

Mattea is greedily drinking her bottle but stops every now and again to look at Katie. After she finishes the bottle Katie burps the baby. She stands up and walks with the baby in her arms. Mattea is getting a little active.

Soon Mattea is asleep and Katie puts her in the car seat carrier and places the carrier by the sofa. Katie grabs a blanket from the basket and covers the baby with it. She feels cold air coming from somewhere.

"Hey Merry Christmas ladies. I just wanted to drop off a little something for the firehouse. A little thank you gift from some of us in the community." A young man walks into the common room with some cookies in a container for everyone. "Hey Merry Christmas. The guys are out on call but soon will be back." Katie says, standing up and smiling at the guy. Pouch gets up and growls as she stands near the baby.

"Whoa…She okay to have around?" The guy asks backing away a little bit. "Pouch lay down. No normally she is friendly and sweet." Katie says, looking toward Pouch who wasn't moving from the spot.

The fire trucks pull into the hanger and the men start to get out. They get out of their gear and start coming in. "Hey Merry Christmas young friend. Welcome to firehouse fifty-one." Herrmann says coming from the hanger. "Merry Christmas. Here are some cookies as a thank you for all you do." the young man says.

Herrmann slowly stands in front of Katie and Pouch who is still standing guard in front of the baby. "Yeah thank you for stopping by. We can show you around the firehouse if you like." Herrmann says smiling at the young man whose mug shot he saw just before the fire call came in.

"Hey Lieutenant Severide. Could you call Antonio back and tell him to come back to pick up something he forgot." Herrmann says, not moving away from his spot. "Yeah sure." Kelly gets out his phone and dials Antonio's number seeing what Herrmann is talking about when he looks at the young man.

Everyone starts to head into the common room as the young man slowly backs up. Sensing that his time is soon up, the young man Nathan sets the cookies down and heads out the door to leave.

Nathan takes a step to leave the room and Matt Casey at the same time takes a step to head into the room. The two run into each other. "Sorry are you alright?" Matt Casey asks looking up. "Yeah I'm okay." Nathan says. "Hey Casey we have a special visitor here to show around." Kelly states as he shoots Matt a look.

"Oh yeah we can show you the firehouse." Matt says. "No thank you, another time. I just wanted to stop by to say a heart felt Thank you for what you do." Nathan replies, hearing Kelly talking on his phone in the back of him. "You're quite welcome. It's the job we all love to do around here." Matt smiles at the young man.

Nathan is getting a bit nervous as he shifts from foot to foot. He hears Kelly's words into his phone, "Hey Antonio there is a visitor for you to pick up here at the firehouse." All pretenses aside, Nathan pushes Matt Casey back against the other men in back of him and makes a run for it.

Kelly sees what is going on sprints out after him, Casey not far behind. Nathan pulls a gun out and turns to fire on the two running after him. Kelly and Matt duck down lower. Antonio, pulls up and gets out of the car he is in and yells, "Stop Police!" The three run after the gang leader as he runs away.

Kelly and Matt tackle Antonio to the ground as Nathan's gun fire gets a little to close to hitting the mark. Nathan jumps into his jeep and drives away. The three get up with grim looks on their faces as they head back to the firehouse.

"Awe man. So close but he got away." Herrmann says seeing Antonio and the two lieutenants coming back to the firehouse, empty handed. A dark look on all of their faces as they come back into the common room.

Katie goes over to her brother and gives him a hug. He hugs her back and holds her in his arms. He can feel her shaking all over. Antonio sits down and looks toward, Katie. "Can anybody tell me what happened?' Antonio asks. "I just thought he was from the neighborhood. He seemed so nice and kind. I don't know what he was planning to do. Pouch was growling at him and wouldn't move away from the baby. Then the guys came back from the call and Herrmann came back in and stood in front of all of us. He knew what was going on. Then the young man pushed Matt and made a run for it. Then Kelly and Matt went after him and you showed up." Katie says still shaking in her brother's arms.

"This changes things a bit. I'll post some police around here to keep watch. I don't want anything else to happen." Antonio says, standing up and pulling out his cell phone. "I'm just glad we all came back when we did. Who knows what he would have done here." Herrmann says, trying not to think about any of the scenarios running through his head.

The baby starts to cry. Jeff Clarke who is near kneels down to get her and stands back up with the baby nestled in his arms. He puts her on his shoulder and pats her on the back. She calms a little. "Hey little angel girl." Jeff says to the baby.

The Mills family get back to cooking the Christmas dinner and Mouch sits down in the chair and turns on the TV. A Christmas movie playing. Jeff walks with the baby placed at his shoulder as he pats her back. He loves, Mattea and he would do anything to keep her safe. A sweet little angel.

"Good dog Pouch." Matt says kneeling down and petting the dog and feeding her some treats. Glad nothing bad has happened. Everybody would keep this baby safe. Himself included. Mattea Kellie is loved by a lot of people now. She has a lot of "Uncles" ready to defend her. Also Leslie Shay and Gabriela Dawson would keep her safe as well. Both the baby and her mother are protected by firehouse fifty-one. Part of that special family. Matt sat down on the couch as Katie sat beside him. Kelly sits in the middle of his sister and brother. Firehouse fifty-one a good place to be on Christmas.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! :D I do hope all have a wonderful day. Let your thoughts and prayers be with the ones who are having to work today. The firefighters, The police Officers, EMT workers, Doctors and Nurses. Also remember what happened last year on Christmas Eve in New York. Those firefighters. Never forgotten. **

**Anyway enjoy and please do leave a review please. Also remember the people in the armed forces too. **


	4. Chapter Four (Special Moments)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Four (Special Moments) **

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope everyone has a Happy and Safe new Year. Thank you for reading this. Please do leave a review. Just to let me know how I'm doing. Thank you for reading. **

The Christmas dinner is now cooking in the oven and on the stove. Soon to be ready. The police are now at firehouse fifty-one. Standing watch and waiting. Mattea is asleep in Matt's office. Katie is taking a little nap in her brother's office.

Chris Herrmann is looking forward to seeing his family come to the firehouse and visiting. They would be there when dinner is ready. He also asked his wife Cindy to bring some baby care items over for Mattea since, Kelly, Leslie, and Matt would need to use the things to care for the baby.

The table is getting set with plates, silverware, glasses, and a Christmas center piece of beautiful flowers. The dinner is soon ready for everyone to come and eat. The Herrmann family steps into the firehouse to see Chris Herrmann who sees them and goes running to them. "Hey Cindy! Hey Children! Merry Christmas!" Chris yells hugging everybody in his family. Chris helps Cindy get the baby things from the car for the three who are caring for the baby. Chris sets the things in Kelly's office. Some used baby clothes, diapers, baby wipes, baby formula, and some stuffed animals for Mattea to enjoy.

Matt is in his office with the baby. He picks her up out of the car seat and places her on the bed. "Hey sweet girl. Are you awake? How are you doing?" Matt says, talking to Mattea whom is awake and looking up at him. Almost smiling. Matt took his phone out to record her and what she is doing to show someone later on. "Hey look up here sweetie." Matt says holding his phone to record her. Her little arms move and her little head cocked just listening to his voice.

"Hey Matt, Cindy is here and all the children. The stuff they're letting us use is in my office." Kelly steps into Matt's office. "Yeah okay." Matt says as he puts his phone away. He picks up Mattea and places her back into the car seat to be carried out to the common room. Both Kelly and Matt step into the common room and hugs are shared all around and the baby gets to meet more people.

"CHRISTMAS DINNER IS READY EVERYONE!" Ingrid Mills shouts. Everyone gathers around the table. Chief Boden steps up to the table to carve the Christmas Turkey. "Okay everyone what shall we call this bird?" Chief Boden asks everyone. As one everyone shouts; "GAIL MCLEOD!" Chief Boden laughs as he nods his head in agreement and cuts into the turkey.

Grace is said over the meal and everyone fills their plates with food. Everyone digs in. Everyone looks over at the Mills family and says thank you. Everyone is having a good time with their family and friends and friends that are family. Everyone thankful for the special moment shared with one another. A good year, with good and bad moments.

The alarm tone sounds and everyone stops to listen. Truck eighty-one…Squad three…Engine fifty-one…Ambulance sixty-one…Outside fire at a home….Everyone quickly hurries to their Trucks.

The fire trucks pull out of the hangers with sirens wailing. Ingrid and Elise Mills start to clean up the huge mess. Katie helps also. Cindy is watching the children and she is keeping and eye on Mattea. Pouch is having a good time playing with all the children.

It takes awhile but all the dishes are clean and put away along with the pots and pans. The leftover food is put in the refrigerator to be enjoyed at a later date. Dessert is set on the counter for when everyone gets back.

Finally the fire trucks pull into the hanger after the call they went on. Thankfully no one was hurt, but the fire did go out of control for a bit and part of the house caught on fire but was put out, and the family is safe and got out before the firefighters got on scene.

Everyone takes off their turnout gear and hangs it up and has their in house uniform on. Everyone heads to the locker room to clean up. It doesn't take Matt Casey long to clean up and go check on Mattea. The baby is starting to wake as Matt kneels down in front of her and picks her up out of the car seat. He checks her diaper and it needs changed. He grabs a clean diaper, and baby wipes. He lays her on the floor and changes her. Mattea is starting to cry not liking the cool air chilling her.

Matt finishes as Kelly sees and goes up with a blanket in his hand and picks the baby up off of the cold floor. He wraps her up in the blanket snuggly and holds her. Mattea calms down content for the moment. Matt stands up and puts the wipes away and throws the dirty diaper in the trash. He washes his hands and makes a bottle up for Mattea. After the bottle is made up he hands it to Kelly who takes the bottle and gives it to the baby who goes to town on drinking the formula. Her little tummy empty.

"Hey Kelly may I borrow your apartment keys? I want to drop off the baby things so we don't have to later." Matt says. "My keys are in my locker." Kelly says, lifting the baby to his shoulder to burp her. "Okay thanks." Matt says, grabbing all the baby things from Kelly's office and putting them out in his truck. He then goes to get Kelly's keys.

"Hey Kelly I'm heading out now." Matt says, heading out to his truck and getting in. he lets his truck warm up in the cold before pulling away. First he heads to the hospital to visit someone. Unknown to him someone is following him.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt pulls in at Lakeshore Hospital and parks in the visitor parking and locks his truck as he heads in. He stops at the front desk to find out where Julia Reynolds is. The person at the front desk tells him and he heads up.

He steps off of the elevator and heads to the room he was told and stops as the Police Officer stops him at the door. "Hi I'm Matt Casey from Firehouse fifty-one." Matt says. The Officer checks his paper work and nods his head as he finds Matt's Name on the list.  
Matt steps into the hospital room. "Hello Julia. How are you?" Matt asks the young woman laying in the hospital bed. Julia looks up at Matt and smiles. "Hi. I'm sore but the doctors have me on some good stuff. My parents and sister are at their hotel room. The Police Officer Antonio Dawson stopped by to let me know what is going on." Julia says looking at Matt.

Matt brings his phone out and finds the recording he did of Mattea and hands it to Julia to watch. Tears start to run down her face as she sees her little baby girl. Julia grabs a tissue and wipes her eyes. She watches the recording one more time and smiles. She hands the phone back to Matt.

Matt takes his phone back and puts it in his pocket. "I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and I just wanted to show you how Mattea is. She is in good hands all around." Matt says. "Thank you." Julia says. "I can send it to your phone so you may have it." Matt says. Julia nods her heads as she grabs piece of paper and a pen and copies her cell phone number down for Matt. Matt takes his phone out again and sends the recording to her phone. He then programs her number into his phone and puts it away.

"I better get going. Merry Christmas. I'm glad you are alright." Matt smiles at Julia. She smiles back as he leaves. Matt heads toward the elevators and pushes the down button. He steps onto the elevator and he heads down and heads for his truck and gets in. He heads for Kelly and Leslie's apartment to drop off the baby care items.

He parks his truck and gets out. He takes the keys out and goes to unlock the door. He grabs the things and makes a few trips to take the things in. Glad that he doesn't have to do it later. He locks the door again when he is finished and pockets the keys.

Matt walks down the walkway toward his truck that sits at the curb. It is going toward late afternoon as the sun is heading toward the western horizon. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt sees a shiny object glinting in the sunlight.

He is suddenly grabbed, around his throat. Matt feels himself being dragged by one person. He kicks back with his foot and hit's the person's knee. He feels himself fall to the ground. He hears cursing coming from the person from the pain in his knee.

Matt gets to his feet to face the person, he feels air whoosh out of himself as he is kicked in the stomach, bend in half he makes a grab for the person and feels stinging pain in his arms. The shiny object is a knife and it is sharp and deadly. The person kicks Matt's legs right from under him. Matt lands hard on the cold unforgiving ground. The person kneels down beside him. "I want my baby back!" a voice rasps, as he kicks Matt in his stomach without remorse numerous times.

Matt feels himself being picked up by the person. Matt screams out as his head is slammed violently into his truck and his body shoved toward it. Dizzily he turns toward the person. He hears people coming from somewhere.

Matt makes another grab for the person but again is shoved back against his truck. He falls to the cold ground which didn't get any softer after the first time. Sharp deadly blows land on his stomach and on his sides. He tries to crawl away, to get to his feet. He feels pain explode in the back of his head and he stops moving. The person having used a crowbar to the back of Matt's head.

The crowd of people getting closer. The person, whom is Nathan runs for it. Leaving Matt where he is. Matt slowly moves and leans against the bottom of his truck for support. His head is swimming, as he digs his phone out from his pocket. Matt squints his eyes trying to see the front of his phone, he instead goes from memory and pushes number one on the speed dial.

Kelly Severide answers his phone after seeing that it is Matt. "Casey where are you?" Kelly is concerned for his friend, his little "brother." Matt's vision is getting worse, his head swimming, nausea making his stomach roll. "Your apartment. Outside. Please help me, Kel…" Matt's voice fades out as his eyes close and blackness overtakes him and he knows nothing more.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly's face drains of all color as Matt stops talking. "Kelly what's wrong?" Leslie Shay asks coming upon her roommate whom looked like a ghost. Kelly doesn't answer, he heads into the common room and grabs the first aide kit and takes Shay's hand in his and goes out to his car and unlocks it. He gets in and Shay follows suit.

Luckily there are no cops watching along the road, for any speeders because Kelly Severide is speeding faster then _Vin Diesel in, The Fast and The Furious movies. _Leslie looks over at Kelly as she figures out that he is taking them to their apartment. Kelly sees Matt's truck and pulls in front of it. He sees a couple of people kneeling down to check on Matt, as he gets out of the car to go over to him.

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone. I hope you like this update. Mrhahahaha….(Evil laughter) Please review and let me know what you think. Did I do good or bad? Review please. My muse sort of took over on the ending. The other draft I didn't like from what I did very early this morning. **


	5. Chapter Five (Brotherly Love)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Five (Brotherly Love) **

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Hi how is everyone? I'm happy Chicago Fire is back! YES! To long of a wait! Thank you all for liking this. I'm glad. :D To the two guests who reviewed Thank you. I don't know if you're the same guest or not but I am working on this. :D I'm not forgetting it. Anyway please do leave a review so I know your thoughts please. How am I doing? **

"Did anyone see who did this?" Kelly asks the two people. "All we saw is someone running away and then we saw this young man here. Is he going to be okay?" The older man asks looking at Kelly. "It's all good." Kelly says hoping he is telling the truth.

Leslie kneels down next to Matt who is still out cold. He doesn't look so good. Who would look good after being beat up. Kelly thanks the two people as they walk away. Matt hasn't even moved.

Leslie stands up and goes to unlock the apartment door. Kelly carefully lifts Matt to his feet slowly as not to hurt him further. He then lifts him into a fireman's carry and takes Matt into the apartment.

Kelly lays Matt onto the couch in the living room. Leslie Shay checks Matt out and does first aide where she can. His cuts on his arms are cleaned and bandaged. The nasty looking bump on his head is checked. Leslie lifts up Matt's lieutenant shirt and gasps at the bruising on his stomach. She softly swears. Matt got the crap beat out of him.

Kelly has a dark look on his face. Nathan had better be praying that Kelly doesn't get a hold of him before the cops do. Kelly stands up from where he was sitting on the arm of the couch watching Shay taking care of Matt. Kelly gives Antonio a call and gives him a heads up to what is happening. He then calls Chief Boden and tells him that he and Matt won't be in for the rest of shift because Matt is in a bad way.

Leslie Shay finishes up the first aide on Matt and stands up. She looks at Kelly. "Stay with him until he wakes up. He could have a concussion. I'm a little worried he hasn't woken up yet. Call me if you need me to come back." Leslie Shay says as Kelly hands the car keys to his roommate and she turns to leave.

Kelly finds a blanket and covers Matt with it. He goes in search of a basin and sets it on the floor next to the couch just in case Matt was in need of it later. Kelly goes to change out of his work clothes and puts on jeans and a warm long sleeved shirt.

Kelly settles down in and arm chair close to the couch and turns on the TV. with the remote. He is not leaving Matt's side until he wakes up. He prays that Matt wakes up soon.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey groans as he opens his eyes. The light hurts his eyes and he closes them tightly. The nausea making his stomach roll. Matt sits up and the room spins dizzily around him. He closes his eyes tightly. He is going to be sick.

Someone hands him a basin as he vomits into it violently. His ribs screaming at him as he is throwing up. After he is finished being sick the basin is taken away. He hears a flush of a toilet in the distance. Matt lays back down his hands covering his face. He curses a blue streak at the way he feels. "Good thing there are no children present." Kelly Severide says to Matt.

Matt tries to think back to what happened. His mind is slow and sluggish. His head is pounding from a headache. He removes his hands from his face and looks up at Kelly, hoping his friend and brother can help shed some light onto what happened.

"Can you remember anything?" Kelly looks at Matt with worry. "I was hoping you could tell me. My head is pounding and I can't focus." Matt says closing his eyes, because the light is bothering him.

"You have a concussion. Just take it slow and easy. Don't force anything." Kelly tells Matt. "Yeah okay." Matt says. He takes a deep breath and sits back up. "I was heading for my truck and I was grabbed by Nathan from behind. He told me he wants his baby back. I think he wanted to take me somewhere but I fought back. I wasn't going with him. I really didn't hurt him much but you can see his result on me. I'm one big bruise and my head, hard as ever." Matt says, looking at Kelly.

Matt shoots his pitiful puppy dog face at Kelly. Kelly cringes at his look, because he knows he will give into whatever Matt wants when he uses it. "I want to go back to the firehouse. I miss Mattea." Matt whines at Kelly. "You're hurt and I already called the Chief to tell him we wouldn't be coming back in." Kelly replies. "I want to go back. I know I'm not fine but I just want to hang out there." Matt says. Kelly shot Matt a look of total surprise at what he just admitted.

"Don't look so shocked. I just want to hang out at the firehouse and you can also keep your eyes on me there just as well here, and so can everyone else." Matt pleads looking at Kelly with his sad eyes.

Kelly lets out a sigh and picks up the phone to call Chief Boden. "Yes!" Matt smiles as Kelly hangs up. "Lets go." Kelly looks at Matt and smiles. Both leave the apartment and head to Matt's truck. Matt hands his keys over to Kelly to drive. Slowly Matt gets into his truck on the passenger side and shuts the door and buckles up as Kelly does the same thing and starts the truck and pulls away once traffic is clear.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly pulls up to the firehouse and parks the truck. He gets out and heads inside. Matt is slowly following his right arm around his ribs at the soreness he is feeling. Kelly waits for him at the door and holds it open once Matt gets closer. Both head to the common room. Matt sees Peter Mills holding Mattea.

"Hand over Mattea please. I miss her." Matt goes over to Peter who hands her over to his lieutenant. She is fed and has on a fresh diaper. Matt sees a baby blanket for the baby and wraps her up in it and heads to his office for the throw blanket he keeps there. He heads back out to the couch and sits on the other end, opposite of Mouch who never moves from that spot unless the alarm tone sounds.

Matt places the baby onto his right shoulder and covers up. He closes his eyes and pats the baby on her back. The baby seems to enjoy this as her eyes close. Matt places her onto his stomach as he leans back on the couch and places his feet up onto the coffee table. He continues patting her back gently.

Matt closes his eyes, content to be where he was for the moment. Kelly could tell that the light is bothering Matt because of the pinched expression on his face. Kelly turns off the overhead lights near the couch. Mouch who is reading the paper looks up at Kelly. Kelly glares at Mouch until he gets up to move. Mouch sits down at the table to finish reading the paper.

Matt opens his eyes and sees that Mouch moved. He takes his feet off of the coffee table and toes his shoes off and puts his legs on the couch. Kelly sees what Matt is trying to do and goes to his office to grab his pillow and goes over to the couch and places it behind Matt.

Matt smiles at Kelly as he lays down. He moves the baby upward toward his chest still patting her back. Kelly takes the blanket and covers Matt with it making sure that it doesn't completely cover the baby. Matt leaves out a contented sigh as he relaxes with the baby. He closes his eyes against the light in the room. His head is pounding but he can live with it. He missed little Mattea and right now holding her, made the pain he is feeling lessen a lot.

Everyone moved over to the table to leave Matt to rest because everyone can tell he is in pain. Now Kelly isn't the only one watching out for Matt. He now has backup of everyone.

After awhile there are snores coming from the couch. Kelly snickers as he records the cute scene in front of him onto his phone. He sneaks away after he is finished recording.

CF~~~~~~CF

The rest of shift is quiet and uneventful. Everyone starts to pack up their gear and makes the beds with fresh sheets. They all change into regular clothing. Kelly goes over to Matt to wake him up and so he can put his things away.

Matt opens his eyes as someone takes Mattea from him as she starts to cry. Matt sits up and looks over at Kelly. He still has a slight headache and the light still bothers him. "What is your name?" Kelly asks looking at Matt. "Matt Casey. Today is Christmas. There is a baby here at fifty-one. You are Kelly Severide Squad Lieutenant and I'm Truck Lieutenant." Matt answers knowing the drill for head injuries.

Kelly is satisfied as Matt slowly gets to his feet and grabs his blanket from the couch and Kelly's pillow that he was using. He heads back the hall and goes to his office and makes up the bed and puts his throw blanket back where he keeps it. He puts Kelly's pillow back on the bed and heads back out to the common room.

Matt heads to the locker room and changes and grabs what he needs to stay with Kelly and Leslie. He puts on his coat, hat, and gloves and heads outside. Mattea is in her borrowed car seat already buckled in.

Leslie sits in the back seat of Kelly's car since Matt is riding with them, no shape to drive himself. Kelly puts his bag in the trunk of the car with everyone else's bags and gets into the driver's side and starts the car.

Kelly pulls out when it is clear to go. At the apartment all of them get out of the car. Leslie takes Mattea into the apartment and Kelly gets the stuff from the car. Matt helps with what Kelly allows him to help with.

Matt slowly heads over to the sofa and sits down. He is holding his ribs. Leslie sees this and goes over to Matt. "Hey you okay?" Leslie asks in concern. "No. My ribs really hurt." Matt replies taking in a slow deep breath. "May I check?" Leslie asks looking at Matt. He nods his head as Leslie slowly feels around his chest and his back. "Nothing seems to be broken. I'll wrap them up for you." Leslie says going to get a bandage. Matt waits for Leslie to come back.

Leslie goes back over to Matt as he takes off his shirt with Leslie's help. She starts to wrap the bandage around Matt. Kelly comes into the room holding Mattea in his arms. The baby is awake and looking around.

Leslie helps Matt get his shirt back on. "How does that feel?" Leslie asks. "It feels better. Thank you." Matt says still in pain but it is more tolerable to deal with. Kelly hands Mattea to Leslie and leads Matt to the bedroom he would being using for the time being.

"Hey Matt I'll be checking on you through the night. Just to make sure your concussion doesn't get worse." Kelly says to Matt. "Okay Thank you." Matt says not looking forward to the long night. The two men head down with Leslie and the baby.


	6. Chapter Six (Gathering Evidence)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Six (Gathering Evidence)**

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Hi how is everyone? I'm so glad you all like this. Please let me know how I'm doing. Please do leave a review. So please enjoy. :D **

CF~~~~~~CF

Leslie gets out and old bassinet that her ex-girlfriend left behind after she moved out with her baby boy and went to New York to live. Matt checked it out when Leslie asked him to just to make sure it is still okay to hold a baby.

Matt nods his head slowly as he sits down on the sofa between Kelly and Leslie. At the moment Kelly is holding the baby. The three of them are watching a movie. It is soon over. Kelly gets Mattea ready for the night ahead. He gently lays her down in the bassinet. She is sleeping peacefully.

Leslie heads to her room and gets ready for the night. Matt heads to the room he is using with his bag in his hand. He gets ready for the coming night. Kelly heads to his room and also gets ready. He sets his alarm for and hour so he can go check on Matt later on in the night. All is quiet in the apartment as everyone falls into a peaceful slumber.

Through out the night Kelly checks on Matt and wakes him up and asks him questions. It goes well the first half of the night but by the middle to the end Matt wasn't liking it. Matt knew the routine by now but he is getting exasperated. "What Kelly?!" Matt groans. "It is that time again." Kelly says coming into the room. "My name is Matt Casey. Green aliens have landed to take over the world. They brought me back from their home world." Matt says sarcastically. "Matt I'm only making sure you're doing okay and don't end up in a coma." Kelly growls out in frustration.

"I DON'T CARE!" Matt yells throwing his pillow toward Kelly. Kelly throws the pillow back at Matt ready to smother him with it at this point. Matt takes the pillow and covers his head with it hoping Kelly would leave. "Cranky ass." Kelly mutters under his breath as he leaves the room and goes downstairs.

"Is little brother getting bad tempered?" Leslie Shay replies holding Mattea and feeding her a bottle. Kelly just glares at his roommate before he replies. "That is and understatement. Next time I'm sending you in." Leslie just laughs. Kelly heads back up to his room and sets the alarm again for and hour.

Leslie sits on the sofa as Mattea is drinking her formula. The baby is looking up at Leslie Shay checking her out. Leslie puts the baby to her shoulder and burps her. The little one leaves out a big belch. Leslie nestles the baby in her arms and gives her the rest of the formula. Mattea finishes her meal and Leslie burps her again. Leslie is rewarded with a little baby belch.

After half and hour holding the baby Leslie checks her diaper and it needs changed. She gets a clean diaper and changes the diaper. Leslie throws the diaper in the trash and washes her hands. Mattea is falling asleep and Leslie lays her back in the bassinet and covers her up.

Leslie sees the time and it is again time for Kelly to go check on Matt again. She heads upstairs and goes into Kelly's room and sets his alarm for another hour and goes to check on Matt.

"Hey Matt." Leslie says sitting on the bed and putting her hand to his shoulder. Matt rolls over and opens his eyes and sees Leslie Shay and not Kelly. Matt answers automatically. "Matt Casey. It is Christmas night soon the day after. I work at firehouse fifty-one as a lieutenant." Matt rolls back over and goes back to sleep.

Leslie goes to her room and lays down and falls back to sleep. It is quiet in the household for the moment as everyone sleeps. Kelly checks on Matt and is glad when no pillows coming flying his way. Kelly sits on the bed and asks the questions and Matt just looks up at Kelly and yawns before answering. "My name is Kelly Severide. I get all the women since I'm a badass Squad Lieutenant. It is the day after Christmas." Matt snickers at Kelly. "Kelly just glares at Matt before he replies. "Ha ha. Very funny wise guy."

Kelly stands up to leave. Matt rolls back over and falls back to sleep. Kelly looks at the time and sees that it is five thirty in the morning. He heads back to bed and sets the alarm for another hour.

CF~~~~~~CF

Later in the morning Leslie Shay is up and has coffee brewing. Kelly sleeps in a little since Matt is fine. They both leave Matt alone so he can get a little rest. Leslie is showered and dressed for the day. There is a knock on the door. It is Antonio Dawson with a box of donuts in his hands.

"Hey good morning. Come on in." Leslie says, stepping back and allowing Antonio to enter the apartment. Kelly comes shuffling into the kitchen very tired looking, wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. He heads to the coffee pot and pours himself some coffee and goes to the box of donuts that Antonio has set down and grabs one and goes to sit at the table.

"You look like you were rode hard and put away wet." Antonio says looking at the squad lieutenant. Kelly just glares at him not answering. Antonio raises his arms and laughs. "Okay man I'll leave you alone." Antonio says sitting down at the table as well. Leslie heads to the table pulls out a chair and sits down.

"How's Casey?" Antonio asks looking at Kelly and Leslie. "He is sore and looks like crap. He'll live." Kelly answers. "Okay I'm in the room you all can stop talking about me." Matt replies and makes everyone jump. He is moving very slowly holding his ribs as he heads to the coffee pot and gets some coffee and grabs a donut and slowly makes his way over to the last chair at the table. In his pajama pants and his fire department t-shirt.

""Geez Kelly wasn't kidding. You look awful." Antonio says looking at Matt and taking in his appearance. "I know I won't win any beauty contests but please tell me how good I really look. Next you'll be telling me about my charming personality." Matt says. "Your personality sure wasn't charming last night." Kelly retorts with a smile. Matt shoots a glare at Kelly. "Well it's true." Kelly replies.

"Enough about me. Why are you here Antonio?" Matt asks. Antonio turns serious and takes a deep breath before he starts. "Julia Reynolds gets out of the hospital today and the police will be putting her in a safe house. Her parents are going with her also. I think she has evidence on Nathan that will be his downfall. She will be handing all she has over to the police. I'm putting police here around the apartment to keep you all safe." Antonio says.

"Yeah that is good that police are here outside to keep and eye on things and keep us safe." Matt says drinking his coffee and eating his donut. "Hopefully Julia and Mattea can be together soon." Leslie says. "Yeah Mother and daughter will be together when this is all over." Antonio says.

Matt slowly gets up and heads over to the bassinet to check on Mattea. The baby is asleep. He pats her on the back and heads to his room to go get some clothes and to shower.

Antonio gets up to leave. "I'll get in touch with you later and update you on what is happening." Antonio says waving goodbye and heading out the door. Kelly and Leslie watch as he leaves and both get up from the table and head to their rooms. Both change into their clothes and head back down to the kitchen.

Matt finishes his shower and has on his last set of clothes with him. He needs to make a stop at his house sometime and to wash his clothes here too. He heads back into the room he is using and gathers the clothes he needs to wash. He heads back downstairs with his dirty clothes. Leslie shoots him a look and he stops. Matt looks at her like what?

"Go sit down please. I'll do your laundry." Leslie says taking all the clothes Matt has and heading to the laundry room of the apartment. Matt goes to sit down across from Kelly who is sitting in the arm chair. Mattea is starting to cry. Matt starts to get up but Kelly gives him a look and he sits back down.

_Boy getting away with doing anything in this place is going to be hard with two mother hens! _Matt thought sullenly, sighing loudly. Kelly takes care of Mattea. She has a wet diaper and she is hungry. Kelly takes care of the easier thing first and then makes her a bottle.

Kelly hands Mattea to Matt to hold while he makes the bottle. Seeing that his friend needs to feel a little useful now. Recognizing what his friend needs at the moment. Matt smiles down at the baby.

"Hey little girl you're getting so big so fast." Matt says as Mattea looks up at him. Kelly hands Matt the bottle and Matt gives the bottle to the baby. The baby girl drinking it down fast.

After half the bottle is gone. Matt lifts her up and burps her. Then lays her back in his arms so she can finish the bottle. Mattea slows down in drinking and looks up at Matt. "Hey baby girl. Are you getting full?" Matt asks. The baby finishes up and Matt lifts her to his shoulder and burps her. He leaves her there for awhile.

Matt's eyes are getting heavy. He kicks off his shoes. He lays down as he moves Mattea to his chest again. She seems to like it. He pats her back gently. Kelly who saw Matt getting sleepy grabs a blanket and cover them both. Kelly sits down again as sleep claims Matt.

CF~~~~~~CF

Julia is getting released from the hospital and Antonio and the cops are there. They are taking her to a safe house with her family. She gives Antonio all she has that is evidence against Nathan. In paper form and on computer disks and drives. Enough to take Nathan and his small empire down.

Julia and her family are well protected in the safe house. Julia is praying that Mattea is safe and sound. She misses her baby with all of her heart. To keep her safe she would do anything. She would die for her child if she had to. The family settle into the safe house, not knowing how long they will be there.

CF~~~~~~CF

Nathan Raines, aka Jasper is setting some plans in motion. He sends some of his people to watch Matt Casey's house which doesn't have police watching it. They patiently watch the house and wait to see who shows up. They are ready for whomever would show up. He would get his baby back even if people died for him to do it. She was his baby and she belonged to him. He would deal with Julia himself. He'd teach her a lesson. She shouldn't have left. Nathan sits and waits. Soon things would kick off on both sides.


	7. Chapter Seven (Game On)

**Title: Christmas Baby; Chapter Seven (Game On)**

**Summary: It is Christmas Eve and a baby gets dropped off at Station fifty-one. How do Matt and Kelly handle it? How do the rest feel. Who falls in love with the baby? Does the little baby find a home? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Hi how is everyone? I'm so glad you all like this. Please let me know how I'm doing. Please do leave a review. So please enjoy. :D Review please let me know that you are out there. Thank you. :D **

Matt's eyes slowly open. He realizes that Mattea is no long laying on his chest and he feels a little better. He slowly sits up as his aches and pains allow. He looks over at Kelly who fell asleep in the arm chair. Both men catching up on sleep that they both needed since they didn't get much the night before in making sure Matt is okay.

He sees Katie helping with the baby. "Where is Leslie?" Matt voice rasps. "She went to the grocery store to stock up on some food. She'll be back. She went with Gabby. They both wanted some girl time and to hang out." Katie says.

"I need to go to my apartment and get some clean clothes and take some stuff back there." Matt says standing up slowly. He saw a pile of his clothes that Leslie was kind enough to do. He grabbed the pile of clothes and headed for his room. He packed his bag with what he is taking back to his house. He saw his truck keys on the dresser. Someone must have dropped it off here at Kelly's apartment.

Matt checked his cell phone. It is fully charged and he made sure to turn on the GPS. He called Otis and Joe Cruz to come over to help Katie watch Mattea, since Kelly is still asleep. He wanted to make a quick trip to his place and come back.

Ten to fifteen minutes later there is knocking on the apartment door. Katie hurries to open the door so the knocking doesn't wake Kelly. Otis and Joe step into the apartment. "We're here to help." Joe Cruz says as the two guys head over to the couch and sit down. Katie, laid Mattea down in the bassinet when she got sleepy.

Matt steps out of his room and heads downstairs. He puts his coat on and is ready to head out. "I'm coming with you. You shouldn't go alone." Katie says grabbing her coat. Matt looks at Katie. "You should stay here. If anything happens to you Kelly won't like it." Matt says.

"Please. I can be a look out." Katie says. Matt takes a deep breath and leaves out a big sigh. "Sure. I hope everything goes okay." Matt says as they both head out the door after Katie grabs her coat. Matt hands the keys to Katie as she gets into the driver's side. She gave him a look like, "Yeah right you're driving."

Katie pulls out after it is clear. Matt sticks his cell phone into a secret pocket in his coat. In fifteen minutes Katie pulls up to Matt's house. Matt grabs his bag and has his house keys at the ready. He heads inside after he unlocks the door.

He heads upstairs to unpack his bag and gets some other clothes. Matt hears something behind him and turns around. Two street toughs have Katie and she looks scared. "Please don't hurt her." Matt says. "She won't be hurt as long as you don't fight back." The one on the right says. Matt raises his arms. The next thing he knows is nothing. Matt falls to the floor after he is knocked unconscious by a third person who came in that he didn't see.

Both are taken and put into a SUV. Katie is placed in the backseat and Matt is thrown into the back. Both are tied up. They are searched but nothing is found. The phone still in its secret pocket in the heavy winter coat. The one way that is going to help the police find both of them, when the time comes and the fact that Jeff Clarke happens to pull up and sees what is going on without being seen.

Jeff Clarke pulls out his cell phone and calls Antonio. "Dawson." Clarke hears through his phone. "Yeah, I'm seeing Katie and Matt being taken. I'm going to follow the SUV and let you know what is going on." Jeff says into the cell phone. "Be careful. It is dangerous what you are doing. Where are you?" Antonio asks. "I'm at Matt Casey's house, outside. Now the SUV is pulling away. I'm following it." Jeff Clarke says pulling out when it was clear to go. "Okay we'll be in touch. Don't be a hero. Keep back until I get a team together." Antonio says hanging up.

CF~~~~~~CF

Antonio Dawson second in command of the of intelligence unit of the Chicago Police Department calls his team to tell them what is going on. They had better get a plan together and fast. So nothing more would happen and people wouldn't get hurt. So people could move forward in their lives and some would be behind bars for a very long time. Hank Vought teamed up with Antonio since it was his show from the beginning.

The team waited for Jeff Clarke's call to say where he is so they could get there to help, Katie and Matt. Also to make arrests. The waiting game is hard when the clock is ticking and they need to know information on where things are going down at so they could get there and help.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly Severide is not happy at the moment. In fact he is livid. How could Joe Cruz and Otis have let Katie go with Matt or let both of them leave in the first place, He woke up thirty minutes ago to find that his sister and Matt have left and went to Matt's house to pick some of his things up and drop off other things.

Otis and Joe Cruz were backing away from Kelly because he was giving them both a death glare and his face is starting to get flushed with his angry look. Things tended not to go well if one was still in the vicinity when Kelly lost his temper. He let everyone know he wasn't happy either. He didn't hold anything in or back. Not like Matt Casey, who held everything in until he finally had enough and exploded.

Kelly's hands were clutched together at his sides. He had plans for these two. Candidates or not they were in for some heavy duty cleaning at the firehouse for a very long time. Matt and Katie weren't back from his house and they left twenty minutes before he woke up. So fifty minutes have passed with no word from Matt or Katie and they both should have been back a long time ago.

If Otis and Joe Cruz back up anymore they would be near the door and maybe just maybe escape Kelly's wrath. Highly doubtful but possible if timed just right. "How could you let them leave? Otis how could you let Katie go? In a time that there is a gang of hoods watching our every move?" Kelly is deadly calm. Both firefighters know that the squad lieutenant is way beyond pissed off.

"We thought they would be fine. They could have stopped off somewhere." Joe says looking at Kelly. "You could have went with them both or let Katie stay here. If anything happens to my sister or Matt…" Kelly leaving the threat unfinished steps forward still glaring at the two standing at the door. Both grown men have horrified expressions on their face as Kelly takes another step.

Kelly's cell phone rings. Both are saved by the bell, so to speak. "Hey Fireman. I have your sister and Your friend here. They are the first that are going to die. I want my daughter back. NOW!" Nathan yells into the phone as he stands near Matt Casey and Katie Nolan in an a abandoned warehouse that he use to use for shipping his drugs out.

Otis and Joe watch as Kelly's face drains of all color. "How do I know you have them? Where are you?" Kelly questions Nathan. Nathan walks over to Katie and places the cell phone near her. "K-Kelly please help us." Katie cries. "There you go Fireman. I do hope you pass along my message now. I want Mattea back or else others will die." Nathan says hanging up his phone. Both Katie and Matt are tied to a beam in the middle of the warehouse. Katie on one side with her back against it and Matt on the other side with his back against it.

Otis and Joe rush over to Kelly and lead him to a chair and have him sit down. Kelly feels light headed as he puts his head between his knees and breathes slowly. He closes his eyes, not letting his tears fall as the full horror comes that his sister and Matt were taken and in deep trouble. He couldn't do anything about it.

Kelly sits up once everything stops spinning. He uses his phone and calls Antonio Dawson. "Antonio my sister and Matt have been taken. Nathan has them." Kelly speaks into his phone. "Yes we know. Jeff Clarke called us to let us know that he was following them and we're waiting on his call so we can go save them." Antonio says. "Matt usually has his cell phone. He has GPS track that." Kelly hears as Antonio speaks to someone and get things rolling in tracking Matt's cell phone.

"Thanks Kelly." Antonio says hanging up worried that Jeff hadn't called back yet. Kelly is silently saying prayers for his sister and Matt. He needed them to be okay. He just couldn't handle it if he lost someone close to him. He just found his sister and Matt is his little brother. Otis and Joe take a seat at the table as the door opens and Leslie steps into the apartment.

Leslie sets the groceries on the counter to put everything away but she could tell all was not well. She went over to Kelly and kneeled down in front of him. "What happened?" Leslie asks looking into Kelly's eyes. "Matt and Katie have been taken by Nathan and are going to be killed. I don't know where they are. Antonio is now tracking Matt's GPS on his cell phone and Jeff Clarke saw them being taken but he hasn't called back yet. I hope Katie and Matt are okay." Kelly says as Leslie puts her hands on his face making him look at her.

"Things are going to work out. Just hang in there." Leslie says as Kelly leans forward. She hugs him to her as he finally lets his tears fall silently down his face. Otis and Joe just sit and watch saying prayers of their own for their friends who were taken. Very scary when loved ones were taken by a person who thought they had a right to do whatever they wanted. The four of them just sit and wait to hear what is going. Praying for everyone involved that things worked out for the better and safely. Leslie just held Kelly.

CF~~~~~~CF

Jeff Clarke has been trying to find a hiding spot for his car so he wouldn't be seen. He got his cell phone out and called Antonio and let him know where he is at. Happy to know they were on their way thanks to Matt's GPS on his phone.

Jeff Clarke is slowly making his way to the warehouse to see what is going on. He finally made it. He doesn't like what he is seeing. The gang is pouring gasoline all over the warehouse and there are incendiary devices ready to be set. "Hey Lieutenant Severide I'm in the old warehouse district. You better call station fifty-one in. I'm not liking what I see. I'll have to go in and save Matt and Katie." Jeff Clarke said into his cell phone after he dialed Kelly. Kelly just listens and then acts to help Jeff. Antonio told Jeff not to be a hero but if he didn't act soon people would die.


End file.
